Gallery: Winger / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" No problem.jpg What is it sis.jpg Layla hugging Dak.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg Dak and Leyla introducing themselves to the Viking they saved.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Can understand what dragons say.jpg We were rescued.jpg Our mother also taught us.jpg Dak flying out of the cave on Winger.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak 2.jpg Aerial view of Huttsgalor.jpg Nonsense.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg I have no idea.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg Because we believe.jpg We can't.jpg The children of Huttsgalor running up to the dragons.jpg The children of Huttsgalor at the dragons.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg Already hard at work.jpg Dries out.jpg If you want.jpg Winger about to help out with lighting the forge.jpg I'll dry it out.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg I'm beginning to realize.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg I guess Winger.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Winger cutting a log.jpg Putting a wheel back on a wagon.jpg The wheel back in place.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg Winger telling Burple they know he didnt eat Haggus.jpg Sorry we can't stay to help.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg Dak preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Cutter trying to get fish off of his spike.jpg Place to stay on another island.jpg I know we will.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg Let's try it.jpg Saddle being put on Winger.jpg I was going to make.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg After Dak and Winger test the saddle.jpg Dak saying wow.jpg Leyla starting to thanks, Hannahr The Nest.jpg Thanks for the Saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg Having heard Burple saying flying logs.jpg There's something you don't.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Dak and Winger flying towards the machine.jpg Winger having fired a shot at the machine.jpg The log split into many pieces.jpg Winger seeing Dak on the machine.jpg The machine still going.jpg Winger about to grab Dak.jpg When are you going to learn to stay.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Just one second.jpg Hearing the people asking them to stay.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg Being told about snoring.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Good sight lines The Nest.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg It does look The Nest.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg One entrance of the light house.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg "Deep Trouble" I guess I'm it.jpg Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg Burple finishing his roll next to a set of doors.jpg Winger and Cutter rolling burple back and forth.jpg I don't make the rules.jpg Dak and Winger getting ready to do the challenge.jpg Leyla saying Ready, set.jpg Leyla and Summer shocked.jpg And that's how.jpg Trusting your gut.jpg How did we do that.jpg Dak saying come on.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Where ya headed Elbone.jpg Dak and Leyla picking up some of the items Elbone dropped.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg Are you sure you don't want.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg Walking to the maze caves.jpg I have a feeling I'm.jpg Have you ever mapped.jpg We're going to town.jpg Flying to the Village Deep Trouble.jpg Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg Something wrong Chief Duggard.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Getting ready to head to the caves.jpg A lot slower Deep Trouble.jpg A rotten dragon egg.jpg Then come on.jpg It's really dark.jpg Cutter and I can handle this.jpg Farther inside the cave.jpg No sign of him this way.jpg It really is a maze.jpg That is not a good sign.jpg Didn't we already try.jpg Trying another path.jpg I don't think we are.jpg Seriously lost.jpg Still lost.jpg Right back to where they were before.jpg Dak having kicked a rock.jpg Get ready Deep Trouble.jpg I am so happy.jpg Yep, pretty much.jpg Elbone and the others still lost.jpg Hearing Elbone not sure which tunnel he took.jpg Is that coming.jpg It might be.jpg I take it back.jpg Over here Deep Trouble.jpg Let's try this way.jpg Trying another way.jpg Like this is my fault.jpg What did he say that time.jpg Put a plan.jpg We better figure something out.jpg How does that keep happening.jpg We'll know which tunnels we've tried.jpg And won't keep going in circles.jpg Direction we're going.jpg Putting plan in motion.jpg Marking a wall.jpg Already tried this way.jpg Which way now Dak.jpg Kind of out of that time.jpg After Winger's blast Deep Trouble.jpg Hearing Summer and Leyla yelling.jpg Dak putting his ear to the wall.jpg Having found Dak and the others.jpg Talk about it later.jpg Dak telling Elbone to come on.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg Stayed in there forever.jpg Planning is totally overrated.jpg Leyla having heard that Dak came up with a plan.jpg Just a little one.jpg So we both learned something today.jpg The next time I try mapping.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Boo to You" Burple saying help me Boo to You.jpg The fun ones do.jpg Dak saying what Boo to You.jpg Stranded dragon.jpg Having heard the villagers yells.jpg Dak having said yes Boo to You.jpg Landing in Huttsgalor in the middle of the chaos.jpg What's going on Boo to You.jpg That actually looks pretty good.jpg What do pumpkins and that mask.jpg It's okay Burple Boo to You.jpg After Marena has said I have seen many things.jpg Dak saying green slime.jpg Hearing Marena say a ghost.jpg Rescue Riders lets fly.jpg The dragons sleeping Boo to You.jpg Burple yelling attack.jpg Go wake Dak and Leyla.jpg Winger about to open the door.jpg It's the phantom fang.jpg Then how did you see it.jpg Winger going back to sleep.jpg Rise and shine everyone.jpg Flying sheep sounds like.jpg You really believe you saw something, didn't you.jpg We didn't scare him at all.jpg Not this time Boo to You.jpg Huttsgalor at night with a campfire.jpg Here he comes again.jpg Having seen pumpkins being tossed left and right.jpg The Phantom Fang approaching the rescue riders.jpg Seeing Leyla being taken up into the air.jpg Leyla having been caught by Winger Boo to You.jpg Dak asking what was that.jpg Flying back down to the Village.jpg The Phantom Fang is no ghost.jpg It's just a dragon.jpg Winger saying stop immediately.jpg The Phantom Fang headed for Winger.jpg Winger having been hit by the Phantom Fang.jpg Dak having run up to Winger Boo to You.jpg Marena having hit the shield that was thrown.jpg I told you the Phantom Fang was real.jpg Several barrels headed towards Marena and the Rescue Riders.jpg Winger sending a blast towards the Phantom Fang.jpg How we protect our town.jpg Wanting to know if they see anything.jpg Winger yelling look out Boo to You.jpg Dak saying we do Boo to You.jpg Winger about to fire a blast at the Phantom Fang.jpg Chasing the Phantom Fang.jpg The Phantom Fang having goen invisible again.jpg Hey that's cheating.jpg We could use a little help up here.jpg The Phantom Fang reappearing behind Dak and Winger.jpg The Phantom Fang below Winger and Summer.jpg Having trouble fighting the Phantom Fang.jpg The Phantom Fang between Winger and Summer.jpg The Phantom Fang going invisible to avoid the water.jpg This dragon is starting to bug me.jpg The riders seeing Burple headed towards the Phantom Fang.jpg About to shoot pumpkins at the Phantom Fang.jpg Burple get out of there.jpg Winger having said oh no you don't.jpg The Phantom Fang having been hit by Winger's blast.jpg Not so tough when People can see you.jpg We barely saw the first.jpg Laughing at Summer's joke.jpg I don't know why Boo to You.jpg I didn't figure it out sooner.jpg Among other things.jpg Leyla saying that is true.jpg Dragons are afraid of Eels.jpg Everybody laughing at what just happened.jpg Not so scare proof after all.jpg To be sorted in RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang4.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Burple2.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" WTS - Coming back from a Rescue.jpg WTS - Approaching the roost after a rescue.jpg WTS - That might of beeen our toughest mission yet.jpg WTS - I'm not sure how lost Finngard.jpg WTS - Dak saying this week.jpg WTS - Race back to the Roost.jpg WTS - Dak and Winger hitting their heads together.jpg WTS - I need your help right away.jpg WTS - You can count on us.jpg WTS - Looks like racing will have to wait.jpg WTS - Headed to pu the fires out.jpg WTS - We've got some rescuing to do.jpg WTS - Trying to settle down the sheep.jpg WTS - Winger having saved Dak.jpg WTS - Leyla running up to Dak after he was saved.jpg WTS - Good Job Everybody.jpg WTS - Burple and Cutter laughing at Dak.jpg WTS - Winger having gotten Summer's signal.jpg WTS - Except fly not race.jpg WTS - Raw fish for breakfast again.jpg WTS - I tried to talk him out of it.jpg WTS - You're not a dragon.jpg WTS - Still tastes great to me.jpg WTS - Should we save him.jpg WTS - Laying having tossed a fish into the air.jpg WTS - Leyla having caught the cooked fish on a platter.jpg WTS - Leyla asking if anyone else wants cooked fish.jpg WTS - How could they be back.jpg WTS - The Rescue Riders having heard Magnus' statement.jpg WTS - Magnus accusing Cutter of starting the fires.jpg WTS - There's a bad dragon.jpg WTS - And We'll prove it.jpg WTS - After Magnus and Duggard have headed back to town.jpg WTS - Preparing to go put out fires.jpg WTS - Dak having put the saddle back on Winger.jpg WTS - Cutter saying he is not going.jpg WTS - Cause we always fly together.jpg WTS - With or without you Cutter.jpg WTS - Flying off to deal with the fires again.jpg WTS - Heading to where the fire is to put it out again.jpg WTS - Come on Burps, Let's wing it.jpg WTS - Winger having hit the fire with a blast.jpg WTS - This line of fire is too straight.jpg WTS - Winger saying cut that out.jpg WTS - Aggro saying she can't stop reigniting the fires.jpg WTS - Leyla answering saying we both do.jpg WTS - We were shipwrecked as kids.jpg WTS - Leyla saying you're a fire fury.jpg WTS - Seeing Burple in the air after jumped into the air.jpg WTS - Dak yelling the words after her.jpg WTS - Chasing Aggro.jpg WTS - The dragons chasing Aggro.jpg WTS - Dak and Winger trying to find Aggro.jpg WTS - Dak and Winger still trying to find Aggro.jpg WTS - You can't outrun me or outfly me.jpg WTS - Winger having trouble with the sparks.jpg WTS - Dak and Winger unable to see anything.jpg WTS - Winger saying no way to slowing down.jpg WTS - Dak and Winger having crashed.jpg WTS - I don't like tricky.jpg WTS - Leyla asking Dak and Winger if they are okay.jpg WTS - Burple having gotten himself unstuck and come to the others.jpg WTS - Burple hitting Winger's wing after a little trouble getting it there.jpg WTS - I don't see any sign of that fire fury.jpg WTS - Then saddle up.jpg WTS - That little dragon hides pretty well.jpg WTS - Heading back to the roost to get Cutter.jpg WTS - We need your tracking ability.jpg WTS - Winger saying forget Magnus.jpg WTS - The right thing to do.jpg WTS - Hovering above the sheep pasture.jpg WTS - Before she could start the fires back up.jpg WTS - Time to catch a dragon.jpg WTS -Everyone saying Cutter.jpg WTS - Cause I've got nothing.jpg WTS - Cutter using his great vision to find Aggro.jpg WTS - Everyone but Burple having gotten Cutter's signal.jpg WTS - Winger having gotten in Aggro's way.jpg WTS - Summer having gotten in Aggro's way.jpg WTS - Aggro trying to get away again.jpg WTS - Aggro surrounded by the dragons.jpg WTS - Summer splashing Aggro with water.jpg WTS - To scare the sheep.jpg WTS - Aggro watching the others fly off to go save the sheep.jpg WTS - Winger sending a blast at the wolves.jpg WTS - Winger having sent a blast at another wolf.jpg WTS - Dak yelling it's three.jpg WTS - Thanks for helping us out.jpg WTS - And hot winged.jpg WTS - How did you end up here.jpg WTS - Not anymore.jpg WTS - Before the wolves come back.jpg WTS - The dragons taking the sheep to a safer place.jpg WTS - Thanks for your help with the sheep, Aggro.jpg WTS - We call it the roost.jpg WTS - It's our sleep cave.jpg WTS - Burple saying and me.jpg WTS - Don't you miss having a family.jpg WTS - No more sitting on me.jpg WTS - Aggro officially a part of the Rescue Riders.jpg WTS - All five dragons in the air.jpg "Heavy Metal" HM - Just trust me.jpg HM - Winger checking for what he is waitig for.jpg HM - Winger about to speed up.jpg HM - Winger flying by Cutter and Aggro.jpg HM - Winger catching up to Summer.jpg HM - Winger about to pass Summer.jpg HM - About to land in Huttsgalor.jpg HM - Dak and Winger sliding after landing.jpg HM - All right, all right.jpg HM - Winger saying come on lets.jpg HM - Come on let's all Wing it in.jpg HM - The villagers are in trouble.jpg HM - Winger protecting the villager from the wheel.jpg HM - Winger sending a blast at sign about to fall.jpg HM - No need for these flappy lizards.jpg HM - My magnificent metal dectector.jpg HM - Dak having hopped unto Winger.jpg HM - Magnus saying a race.jpg HM - We'll beat Magnus to the Belzium.jpg HM - Then it sounds like the race is on.jpg HM - Winger headed to find Belzium.jpg HM - Winger yelling yee-haw.jpg HM - What is it we're looking for again.jpg HM - Dak saying I guess so.jpg HM - They found something.jpg HM - Flying to the Belzium cave.jpg HM - Nearing the entrance to the Belzium cave.jpg HM - No, we found it.jpg HM - Hannahr fastest.jpg HM - I'll bet I'll get it out faster.jpg HM - Winger smacking the Belzium with his tail.jpg HM - Winger protecting Dak from the falling debris.jpg HM - Our fault.jpg HM - Having heard Magnus say Heebie Jeebies.jpg HM - Winger about to try to get them out of the cave.jpg HM - Having to avoid Winger's blast bouncing around the cave.jpg HM - I vote for not doing that again.jpg HM - Dak running to try to push the Belzium.jpg HM - Having seen Dak have no success pushing the Belzium.jpg HM - Are out there somewhere.jpg HM - Yelling for help.jpg HM - Still no success at getting help.jpg HM - So much for screaming for help.jpg HM - Hearing Magnus' laughter.jpg HM - With the wild beasts you know.jpg HM - Everyone in the cave trying to push the Belzium.jpg HM - Winger indicating saying no to Magnus through his actions.jpg HM - Winger having pushed Magnus away from the opening.jpg HM - The Belzium giving way.jpg HM - Tired after pushing the Belzium.jpg HM - Winger trying to dig a hole.jpg HM - And back three times.jpg HM - Summer and Winger quarelling.jpg HM - The dragons having gotten a message.jpg HM - Me too.jpg HM - Having heard Leyla's voice.jpg HM - Starting to push the Belzium again.jpg HM - We're pushing.jpg HM - Sliding Magnus' invention to Leyla.jpg HM - Everyone in the cave pushing on the Belzium again.jpg HM - Those in the cave continuing to push the Belzium.jpg HM - Finally free from the cave.jpg HM - Leyla and Winger having High-fived.jpg HM - Magnus fixing his invention.jpg HM - Magnus are you alright.jpg HM - Dak and Winger noticing what Magnus is doing with the Belzium.jpg HM - Leyla saying really to what Magnus said.jpg HM - Very, very, very deep inside.jpg He'll never be able to control that boulder.jpg HM - Realizng they need to stop the boulder.jpg HM - Winger about to send a power blast at the boulder.jpg HM - Allow me.jpg HM - None of us can do it by ourselves.jpg HM - We'll have to work together.jpg HM - The dragons chasing the belzium.jpg HM - Aggro, Cutter now.jpg HM - Winger saying good job.jpg HM - The belzium boulder getting even closer to Huttsgalor.jpg HM - Summer and Winger sending blasts at the Belzium.jpg HM - Ya got Belzium.jpg HM - Dak saying what to what Hannahr said.jpg HM - When you put all the right ingrediants.jpg HM - The strongest metal.jpg HM - And the Key ingrediant was me.jpg HM - Oh, hip, hip.jpg "Iced Out" IO - The rescue riders are here.jpg "Sick Day" Three dragons and Dak waiting to hit the rock.jpg Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Winger having hit the rock with his tail.jpg Dak wack attack.jpg The others saying mm-hm.jpg The rock having gone into the water.jpg We're not keeping score.jpg Flying to get the rock.jpg The eel jut missing hitting Winger.jpg Landing after getting away from the eels.jpg What happened Sick Day.jpg Suprise Parties.jpg That's just you Sick Day.jpg Summer's not afraid of eels.jpg Sweet, can you get.jpg I want to play another round.jpg I think Summer's right.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Dak and Winger flying back to the roost Sick Day.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg Burple's sneeze having taken him into Winger.jpg Alright, Rescue Riders Sick Day.jpg The dragons in formation Sick Day.jpg Leyla and the others checking on Burple.jpg Leyla feeling Burple's forehead.jpg What's a dragon fever feel like.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Everyone take cover.jpg Still open to the page on the dragon flu.jpg Not helping Sick Day.jpg It's not good Sick Day.jpg It's probably just.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg Dragon flu is super contagious.jpg Don't worry Ley Sick Day.jpg All the dragons but Summer sick.jpg Accidently wreck this place.jpg Winger unable to get far.jpg Dak taking Winger outside to get fresh air.jpg All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Leyla feeeding Winger a fish.jpg Leyla headed back to Burple Sick Day.jpg Winger having fallen on Aggro.jpg Winger saying he'll be right there Sick Day.jpg Dak taking a bucket off water to the sick dragons.jpg Need to get more water.jpg At least your aim is still good.jpg I think my fever's getting worse.jpg I just have a tickle in my throat.jpg I needed to get more supplies anyway.jpg A fireball going by as Burple is about to sneeze again.jpg Well this could be going better Sick Day.jpg Dak saying for now Sick Day.jpg You'te lucky I'm fireproof.jpg Her list your way.jpg Remember when we were playing Volley Rock.jpg The spikes having hit the target.jpg The target having landed back on the ground.jpg Now everyone else is too.jpg Winger having said Good Job Dak.jpg Wing it in for a real.jpg Six eels and she didn't even break.jpg Actually I've never told you.jpg Isn't about not being afraid.jpg Even when you are.jpg Winger having caught the fish Dak sent his way.jpg I'm glad everyone is going to be ok.jpg Summer sneezes for the first time.jpg Summer about to sneeze again.jpg Summer sneezes and moves Burple with a shot of water.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" Dak, Winger and Duggard ready for go.png "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Winger Winger